


The Mark

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, the bunker, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You notice a weird 'f' shape mark on Deans inner arm and start to question him about it, but he finds other ways to answer your questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark

The door of the bunker swung shut as a bruised and tired Dean finally entered the bunker, you were glad to finally have some company considering Castiel and Sam were already out on a job – he threw his duffle bag down on the floor as he sat next to you on the sofa “Whatcha watching?” he said as he plonked down onto the brown leather, you pulled your legs in closer to your chin than they already were pressed tightly to your chest so that he could have some space to sit “I don’t know some nature thing” you shrugged. It was so cold! They almost never put the heating on and being under all this dirt made the inside freezing as hell, well not hell – you snuggled into your woollen blanket that Castiel had gotten you for your last birthday to try and make up for the body heat you were losing. “Hey…” Dean said pulling your legs so they were over his lap “I have some body heat to give” he continued turning you round and softly placing your head on his left thigh and wrapped his arm just under your bra line, cupping your ribs – you let yourself be taken in by his warmth and snuggled your blanket covered fists up to your lips once more.

You opened your eyes slowly, blinking as you did, the TV was still on but a different programme this time – you glanced at the clock ‘1:26am’ it read ‘I must have been asleep for at least 3 hours’ you could still feel Deans arm wrapped around you but he was cupping your breast, you looked up at him to see him fast asleep with his head leaning to the side. You shifted your body onto the other side so you could snuggle into his soft bottle green shirt and feel the warmth of his chest against your cheek, but as you turn your hip the sleeve of the arm that was around you moved upwards revealing a painful looking sore – you released your hand from your heat cocoon to slowly roll his sleeve higher so you could see more; in the end you didn’t want Dean hurt. Imbedded into his flesh was a weird sideways ‘F’, Dean stirred from his dreams and became wide eyed when he saw you inspecting his arm, he quickly pulled his sleeve down and stood belt upright, forgetting you was on him and sending you flying off the sofa and landing on the wooden floor with a thump “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Ambushing me while I’m sleeping!” he shouted not even bothering to help you up, you leaned up onto one arm pulling your blanket around your exposed body obviously not remembering that you were only wearing a vest top and underwear and also trying to feel some sense of security from Dean’s anger – you hung your head low and let him tear you a new one.

“I didn’t want you hurt” you whimpered after he had finished cutting you down with his hateful gaze “And why would you even care about me?” Dean screamed waving you away with a hand and turned his back onto you placing his hands onto a nearby table and hanging his head low ‘because I love you’ you screamed inside your head somehow hoping he would be able to read your thoughts “Heck, why would you even care enough to check?” he continued lifting his head up and turning it to the side so he could see you out of the corner of his eye ‘BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU MASSIVE IDIOT!’ you screamed louder than you ever had before screwing your face up in the process, you opened your mouth to say it – to finally say how you felt about Dean Winchester, you stood up and prepared yourself “Because I…” you couldn’t do it, something turned inside your stomach; the fear of rejection? You bowed your head and closed your eyes “I’m sorry, Dean…” you finally stuttered a tear falling down your cheek then leading into thousands, you tried to hold the whimpers back but you just couldn’t “Hey… come on now…” Dean said in a softer tone turning around and placing his hands on your hips “I’m the one who should be sorry” he added pulling you in close and resting your face into the ridge bellow his shoulder, you opened one eye and whipped away the tears – when your vision had come back you could see through to the other side of Dean’s t-shirt due to where your head was placed. He had the most magnificent collar bones; his golden tanned completion drizzled with a shimmer of light that reflected off of his skin like a mirror – you had only ever seen Dean naked once when you walked in on him getting out of the shower, well not fully naked but close enough it was just a shame he had gotten that towel there in time. The wet patches on his shirt quickly turned from tears to saliva “You okay?” Dean said interrupting your daydream and holding you by the shoulders at arm’s length so he could see you, he looked at your face then slowly down at your body, you didn’t realise that your blanket had fallen down, exposing you completely “Sorry” you apologised then bent down to grab it when Dean stopped you “You look nice like that” he said cocking his head and smiling at you, you blushed then snapped back again “What is that anyway?” you asked stuttering “It’s nothing…” Dean said blankly, placing you back down on the sofa again and plonking himself next to you turning the TV back on as he did “it must be something, otherwise you wouldn’t have reacted so badly” you pressed as you sat yourself onto your knees facing him – Dean put down the TV remote and grabbed you in the crease underneath your knee caps and pulled you onto him “You know what? You talk too much”.

Looking you up and down again, you saw a shimmer of the end of his tongue trace his bottom lip as he placed his hands on your hips, purposely lifting your vest up slightly revealing just above your belly button. You pushed the front of your vest down trying to cover yourself up but he saw an advantage, he gripped the sides of your top and raised them over your head taking your arms and hair with it. You were fully exposed, you had forgotten to wear a bra, considering you were dressed for bed – you attempted to put your arms across you to cover yourself up a bit but they were entwined in your vest – Dean shook his head at you and placed your hands around his neck “What are you doing Dean? It has to be something to do with that mark… you wouldn’t do this in a million years?!” you asked probably a little too fast for him to understand “Shhh… Am I not allowed to fuck who I want to anymore?” he said gently biting the bottom of your lip as he spoke ‘what?’ you thought in disbelief, you wanted to protest but you knew there was no point, you secretly wanted him too “Dean..” you breathed softly but he placed his mouth around your breast and sucked gently with slight nibbled here and there, you threw your head backwards which made you disorientated when Dean stood up and let you hang around his waist. He released you from his mouth leaving your breast cold and shiny with his saliva – he let go with one hand and tugged at your underwear releasing them slightly, only enough to reveal what lied under them, he looked down at you and breathed a quiet moan; you could feel his erection growing against you, he looked back up at you and panted a kiss on your lips which turned into millions… It was a distraction. Dean thrust his index finger inside you, you felt a moan come across your lips as he penetrated you, he released your mouth and whispered “You’re so wet [Y/N], is it for me?” he laughed slightly with surprise in his voice “No…” you teased biting the underneath of his jaw hard enough to leave a mark, he clenched it and then raised an eyebrow “Oh really?” he asked thrusting another finger inside you, he started to move you up and down with the hand he still had wrapped around your waist, you counselled a squeal of pleasure as he walked over to the enormous kitchen table and placed you on it, never taking his fingers out of you. You were sitting on the edge of the table with a handful of Deans shirt in one hand and his hair in the other pressing your face onto his chest you bit down into his skin to mute yourself all the while he vigorously slid his fingers in and out of you; he started to move his hand faster and you squealed as he hit your g-spot, digging your teeth deeper into his skin as you felt a bolt of pleasure radiate up your spine – he grabbed you by the hair and threw your back against the cold wood. Crouching down he grabbed you by the hips and dragged you towards him and slowly pulled your underwear off with nothing but his teeth only to plunge his soft tongue into your entrance, he started licking you gently around the sides teasing you slightly “Dean, please…” you squirmed, you wanted him so badly – his speed increased and so did the heat between your legs; you arched your back in satisfaction until you could no longer feel the coldness of the wood beneath you. Dean raised himself off the floor and pulled you by your hips towards him again, this time towards his crouch, rubbing his now fully hard length against you “Tell me how much you want me, [Y/N]” he teased climbing on top of the table, you shuffled yourself backwards so he would have some room, but stayed silent the entire time “Come on” he smiled lowering himself towards you, pulling his boiling hot erection out of his trousers and underwear “You can make a noise for me” he continued lining himself up with you “Or I could just make you” he added thrusting himself inside of you; the feeling off his heat inside you made you scream out in pleasure, just as he had said – he pressed himself against you so you could feel his entire length inside you as he trusted with incredible strength, he grabbed your right leg tightly and put it on his shoulder and repeatedly pumped himself inside you, slightly moving you further up the table with every thrust. He gripped you by the hips so hard the tips of his fingers were going white as your torso slipped off the end of the table and you both fell on the floor, you luckily landed on top of Dean and he sat up to press his chest against yours his length never exiting you “Ride me, I’m close” he breathed with his eyes closed, you obeyed and moved your hips forward and back, slowly at first as Dean layed himself down, you didn’t want it to build up too fast, but Dean grabbed you by your hips and started helping you move, bouncing you up and down you could feel him throbbing inside of you until heat and pleasure exploded inside of you causing you and Dean to moan loudly at the same time as though you were in competition with each other, next came the sensation of his length leaving you as you collapsed onto his chest panting like a dog.

When you finally caught your breath back you said “ I should ask you about that mark more often” laughing you plunged your head back onto Deans chest.


End file.
